Without You
by wingedwolf669
Summary: Wykkyd joins the Titans and things are going smooth but when tragedy strikes how will Wykkyd take it?


Raven's POV

Disclaimer: I do not Teen Titans

Kyd Wykkyd joined the Titans a few years ago. Only I know why he did, he did it for me. We revealed our relationship once he joined. We went on several missions together and spent as much time with each other as we could. Kyd was the love of my life. One day Robin sent us on a mission. We accepted. Wykkyd took the hostages to safety while I took care of the thugs. I was using my magic on one of the thugs and was oblivious to the one behind me. The thug took out a gun and shot me in the spine. I dropped right out of the sky. I couldn't move the shot stunned my nerves. I just laid there on the floor helpless. One of the thugs took out a controler. He hit a red button. I heard a beeping noise. The thugs ran out of the building leaving me here. There was a small explosion and it started a fire. I couldn't move I just laid there. The fire was getting intense and I was running out of oxygen. The air I did breath in just made me cough. The last thing I heard was in my mind. Someone was calling my name. I knew exactly who it was. I blacked out.

Wykkyd's POV

I took the last hostage out of the building and was going to go check on Raven when I heard a boom. The building caught on fire and Raven was still in there. I rushed to my feet and went to the entrance. The flames were already spreading. Without a second thought I teleported inside. I screamed her name telepathicly. She didn't respond. After running around for what seemed like hours I spotted her on the floor. I picked her up and teleported outside. I furiously gave her mouth to mouth putting fresh air into her lungs but it didn't work. I stopped for a minute. Her sparkleing violet eyes didn't open. Her super hero body was limp. And her lips didn't take in air. My eyes were full of tears that were threatening to fall. I knew it was useless... Raven was gone. Silent sobs went through my body the tears that I held back were now falling. The love of my life was gone. I took Raven in my arms and teleported to the tower.  
As soon as everyone saw Raven they rushed towards me and her. "Is she alright?" asked the very concerned leader Robin.

More tears poured out of my eyes. I shook my head no. Everyone knew what I meant. Starfire whimpered and ran to her room. Tears fell out of Cyborg's human eye. Beastboy put his head in his hands and started to weep. Robin punched a hole through the wall and dropped to the ground with his knees to his chest and started to cry. I exited the room and went to Raven's room. I placed Raven's lifeless body on her bed. I kissed her cold lips one last time and went to my room. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed but I made no noise.

I looked at the open coffin that held Raven in it. Even in death she was still as beautiful as ever. All of the Titans came. Everyone brought flowers for her. I brought something else. I took out the velvet box and opened it. It contained two rings. I walked to her coffin I took out one of the rings. I put it on her finger. 'I was going to give you this the day you died. I was going to ask you if you would marry me.' I thought. Overhead a Raven cawed and flew down onto her tombstone. The tombstone read Raven Rachel Roth a Teen Titan a true protector a true friend. The Raven cocked it's head at me. It's eyes looked deep into my soul. It cawed one more time and took off again.

It has been three years since Raven died. I have not left my room for anything. But today I did. I decided to leave my room. I entered the main room where everyone was. I made a mistake leaving my room. Beastboy was talking about Raven when I entered the room. Just hearing her name brought back the pain and tears. I ran out of the main room and went back to my room. I can't deal with the pain anymore I can't live without her. I walked to my drawer and opened it. Inside the drawer was a pistol. I had thought about suicide before I met Raven it was because of how my life was. All the memories of my life were flashing before my eyes. My mom not wanting me, my dad trying to kill me, people hunting me down. All my life I had to struggle to survive. I had to run all my life. When I went to HIVE I made friends... but that was taken away from me. The HIVE FIVE were alright but they didn't understand me. Raven... was the love of my life and now she is gone. Raven was the only thing that kept me going.

My life has never been easy. Everytime something good comes in my life it disappears. Since I had to struggle all my life I figured if I killed myself I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Once I met Raven she stopped me from killing myself. But now that she is gone I don't have anything else to live for. For the first time in my life since my childhood I spoke. "I'm comeing for you Raven." I said. Then I did the only thing I could do. I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

The Titans had to bury another member. The memorial was just like Raven's tears shed and sad words were said. I was in the backround watching everyone with Raven by my side. We held hands and walked into the light.


End file.
